The use of inserted permanent magnet (IPM) in electric machines is well known. Such technology allows the reduction of the number and/or size of magnets and has been essentially used in conventional electric machines, i.e. those including a rotor mounted into a stator for rotation coaxially therein.
It has been found desirable to provide the rotor of an external rotor electric machine with IPM.